


Feathered Gift

by SilverWolf7



Series: Lucifer's Flock [14]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Feathers as Gifts, Flock POV, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gift Giving, Moult, feathers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Lucifer goes through his moult, but keeps some of his feathers for gifts to give his flock to signify how special they are to him.





	Feathered Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Last story and this chapter is so short...
> 
> Hopefully the others, while short, will be really fluffy and cute. Also, I am ending this series where it began, with Lucifer having naked wings and pin feathers. This has gone full circle.

He hated moulting. Hated it so damn much.

The worst thing was everyone was noticing his mood plummet and he was taking it out on everyone around him. He was currently stuck on desk duty because his mood made him a little more dangerous to the bad guys. 

So, instead he was being kept an eye on by Amenadiel who had been tasked to keep him focused on doing filing the right way. He hated paperwork too. He was getting Maze to do the paperwork for the club for the next however long it took him to finish this Dad awful phase of having wings.

He growled under his breath and rubbed his aching back against the chair. 

“Luci, no.”

He glared at his brother. “Luci, yes! I’m itchy, I can’t scratch and it is driving me insane! Why the hell was I given these monstrosities back anyway? I’m guessing punishment. Punishment for letting Linda know. Humans aren’t supposed to know.”

“Yes, and soon the whole precinct will know with how loud you are talking right now. Come on, get up and I will take you to the lab.”

He got up and glared at his brother. “It doesn’t help for more than a bloody hour! This is ridiculous. I don’t think I can do the police side of things until this is over either...” While Maze was looking after the club, he had been hoping he could use the detective duties to distract from the itching, but it wasn’t working. 

He sighed and followed his big brother to Ella’s lab, where she was busy listening to music while looking at something under a microscope. Usually he might ask her about it, but this time he was here for one thing.

Amenadiel closed the blinds and locked the door, while he unfurled his wings and turned his back on her. “Mister, before I go insane....” he stated.

Ella looked up and rolled her eyes, taking off her headphones. “This is getting ridiculous, Lucifer. You’re in here every hour. People are going to start breaking in wondering about the threesome I have going with two brothers.”

He turned to look at his brother and grinned. “And that’s what I said!” He blinked and frowned. “Except for the threesome bit. That I didn’t. Eww.”

Amenadiel rolled his eyes at them. “Luci, you should go home.”

“But I’ll get bored!”

Amenadiel decided eye rolling wasn’t enough and crossed his arms over his chest. “what if your feathers begin to drop here?”

That one made Lucifer freeze in place. Ella took advantage of the moment, got the water bottle near her side and misted down his wings to try and ease the itching.

His feathers were becoming loose and they could drop at any moment. He was just glad all of his would drop at once and leave his wigs naked as opposed to the slow bird way Dusty was currently going through.

Sighing loudly, shaking his wings off a bit to dry them, he tucked them back away where they were normally kept and walked towards the door. “Okay, you’re right. I can’t drop my feathers here. I’ll go home. I’ll be the celestial being squashed in the shower to try and stop the itching.”

Ella waved at him, before going back to her microscope. “Good luck with your moult, dude. You want me over tonight or not?”

He sighed again, before closing his eyes. “Yes, you can come over. Dan too if he feels like it, though between me and the bird I am beginning to feel sorry for the poor man.”

Ella laughed at that one. “Yeah, well, get your butt home and I will meet with you later.”

He grinned at that, waved goodbye to her and left the room, heading towards the exit. The others would just have to do without him until the itching had stopped. He was no good like this.


End file.
